Laverance
by vanilla869
Summary: Serena a first year student in Kunoe Gakuen meets a girl named Eureka. Late twilight on the first day of school, she confesses and falls in love with her. Will Serena successfully persuade Eureka or will Eureka intercept? Rated T - future chapters may contain dark plot - genre includes comedy, high yuri. Sorry I can't find Premiere's name, I'll add it when I find her :D (on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**I'll probably give the details of the supporting characters for this story in the next few days.**

**Anyway this story is a Serena and Eureka pairing although there will be a lot of other shippings involved. Age rating might change depending on the chapters**

**In the mean time enjoy chapter 1.**

Chapter 1 – Serena and Eureka

Welcome to Kunoe City where flowers bloom best during spring. Fairy pokemon also seems to reside here for some reasons.

This is Kunoe Gakuen, the most prestigious school in Kunoe City where only elite people get to enroll although there were roughly 100,000 new students for a year.

It was actually spring time when this happens, cherry blossoms are blooming everywhere in this city.

Serena exclaimed" Alright, Kunoe Gakuen here I go".

She was happily rushing to the school until a girl meets her eye.

The girl has short yellow hair topped with a white hairpin.

Both girls look at each other as if they knew each other

Serena exclaimed while she ask" Eureka? Is that you?"

Although the girl stuttered but didn't answer her back, she just continues her way to school.

Serena utters to herself" I'm sure it's Eureka but why she didn't notice it was me?" she continued" Anyway, I need to continue on my way to school. I might be late for my first day".

With that she continues on her way to school.

_After arriving at school_

Serena exclaimed" Wow, are these all the students for this year, there are a lot of new faces today. Although I wonder if Eureka and I will be in the same class".

She begins to fantasize Eureka and her in the same class.

_During fantasizing_

Eureka asked" Serena, can you help me with this problem?"

Serena told her" Sure, Eureka. Look this problem is solved like this.

_After fantasizing_

She exclaimed" Imagine if that happens how fun could it be?"

Then someone taps on her back, she said while she covers Serena's eyes" Guess who?"

Serena guesses" Uh, Fuuro?"

She answers back" Wrong"

Serena guesses again" It's Premiere"

She answers back" Wrong again"

Serena grinned" Of course I know you, you're Eureka. It's so obvious ".

Eureka pouted" Serena you're no fun".

Serena apologizes" Sorry Eureka it looks like I want to tease you only but you get mad easily".

Eureka told her" Serena, I'm not mad at you. I just".

However she was interrupted when Serena leans closer on her and she tells Eureka" Don't worry I don't mind if you get mad at me. You're cute when you're being teased actually Eureka".

She told Serena" Serena, are you making fun of me?"

Serena told her" But Eureka you look really cute when you're being teased".

Eureka exclaimed in worry" Oh no, Serena it looks like we'll be late for class. Anyway let's go check our classroom first on the school campus".

Serena nodded and both of them went to the school campus to check their classrooms.

When Serena and Eureka both arrived at the school campus, Serena looks really nervous to know their classrooms.

Eureka asked her" What's wrong, Serena. Is there anything bothering you? Or maybe you don't feel well?"

Serena lied" No,it's fine. Nothing's bothering me".

She answers back" I see".

_Few minutes later_

Serena and Eureka are now standing at the school campus with the list of all classes for that particular school year.

**Serena's POV:**

**Oh no this is it, I don't care anymore. I'll just leave it to God if I can be with Eureka or not.**

Serena pretends not to look on the class list as she was totally nervous of the outcome of the classes while Eureka happily exclaimed after seeing the aftermath of the class list and told her" Look, Serena. We're on the same class".

She then tries to look on the list Eureka is talking about and told her" Thank goodness, I thought we won't be in the same class".

Serena utters to herself in relief" Thank you God, I didn't really expect this to happen".

Eureka exclaimed happily telling her" Let's go to our class, Serena".

Serena nodded however she saw Eureka's ribbon not tied properly, she told her" Eureka, let me fix you a bit".

She then leans closer to Eureka while Eureka pretends with her lips touching her that she thinks Serena will give her a kiss instead she just wants to fix the ribbon for her.

After Serena fix the ribbon on Eureka's uniform, she told her" There you go, it's ok now".

**Eureka's POV:**

**I thought she is going to give me a kiss.**

Eureka feels disappointed to herself as Serena asked her" Eureka, is there anything wrong?"

She lied" No, it's nothing"; she continued" Let's go, Serena".

Serena nodded and the both of them continues to the inside of the school.

_Few minutes later_

As Serena and Eureka are walking towards their classroom, Eureka tries to praise her" Serena, you actually look good on your pink uniform".

Serena answers nervously" Really?" ; she praises her back" Eureka, you too. You also look good on your uniform".

Eureka answers back nervously" Is that so?"

As both of them were now an inch closer to their classroom, Eureka exclaimed" Oh, there it is - our classroom".

Serena exclaimed" You're right, then let's go".

Eureka nodded and both of them continued to their classroom.

When Serena and Eureka both arrived at their classroom, their classmates begins to look and greeted them" Good morning".

Serena and Eureka greeted them back" Good morning".

After that both of them go to their designated seats following the format of the class list.

_On classmate near Serena_

A girl happily introduced herself" By the way I'm Fiona".

Another girl introduced" I'm Shirley, Nice to meet you. Can you tell us your name?"

Serena told them back" I'm Serena, nice to meet you too".

_On classmate near Eureka_

A girl exclaimed" Wow you're cute. By the way I'm Kilika".

Eureka answers back" Cute? Ehehe".

Another girl happily introduce herself" I'm Shione, nice to meet you. How about your name?"

She answers back" Nice to meet you too, I'm Eureka".

Serena and Eureka sighed" Wow, a lot of foreigners in this school. Phew".

She then tries to look at Eureka and begins to think.

**Serena's POV:**

**I wonder if Eureka will be doing alright in this school.**

_Few minutes later_

The homeroom teacher of class 1A enters the classroom as she told the students" OK, everybody we need silence for a while".

She announced" Today is your first day of school and we also luckily have a new transfer student starting today"; she told the transferee" Please come in and introduce yourself".

The transferee introduce herself" My name is Nikolaschka and I'm actually a transferee student from Germany. Even if I'll have difficulty talking with you guys, I want myself to get along with you to the best that I can. Everyone nice to meet you".

The teacher announces" Since Nikolaschka is from Germany so there is a possibility that she is not familiar with the surroundings here. But even that is the case, I wish the students form this class will try to help her get along with each and everyone of you".

All students shouted in unison" Yes, we will".

The teacher told her" Let's see where you can sit. Oh good timing there's a vacant seat near the black haired girl named Keira. You can take the seat beside her".

She nodded and takes the seat next to the girl named Keira.

Keira told her" Nikolaschka, nice to meet you. I'm Keira by the way".

She then shows a hand opening for a handshake to her.

Nikolaschka told her" Keira, it's a pleasure to meet you too".

She accepts Keira's handshake and just with that they became friends easily.

The teacher speaks up again" OK now we're done with the introducing of a new transferee student, it's now my time to introduce myself".

She then tries to pick up a chalk and writes her name in kanji on the board.

She begins" My name is Mache. Together with class 1B I'll be your English teacher but I'll also be your homeroom teacher in this class. On other classes I'll be teaching a different subject but please don't mind it because it doesn't concern you anyway. I'm not that harsh towards the student but if I'll be one then that will depend on myself on how I will be strict towards you. Don't make me disappoint you and if there's anything you didn't understand with the lesson, feel free to approach me. Everyone, I want you to have a wonderful school year with me as your homeroom teacher".

All students shouted in unison" Yes, Mache-sensei".

Mache continues" OK, class since it's your first day of class. I'll try to write your schedule for this school semester. Everyone I want you to take note of the time and if there are changes in the schedule I'll try to inform you as soon as possible since I'm your homeroom teacher".

After that she gets a chalk and starts to write the schedule while the students of her class starts to jot down the schedule.

_Few minutes later_

Mache speaks again" OK, everyone when you are done copying the schedule we shall begin with our topic for the first day".

Thus the first day of classes in Kunoe Gakuen begins

_Oops time skip - lunch time is about to arrive_

The teacher speaks" OK, guys I want you to memorize our lesson for today about Roman numerals. We'll probably have a pop quiz about this probably tomorrow then I'll be taking my leave".

Just when the bell ring, the teacher starts to leave while the students of the class gets scattered inside and outside the school.

At this time Serena exclaimed as she gets closer to beg Eureka" Eureka, hurry up. Kiss me please".

Eureka answers her back while she pouts at her" Geez, Serena is kiss only the thing you have in mind?"

Serena convinces her" Eh, because you're cute Eureka. That's why hurry up, let's kiss".

She rejects" Sorry, Serena. I think I'm going to eat with myself, I'll see you later".

With that Eureka leaves Serena alone in the class.

**Eureka's POV:**

**Sorry, Serena I only think of you as a sister. Please try to understand me.**

When Serena was left alone in the class, she begins to think.

**Serena's POV:**

**Why was Eureka acting like that towards me? It seems she wants to ignore me for some reasons. Oh well it can't be helped, I think I'll try to tell her after dismissal how I feel about her.**

She exclaimed" Alright, time to get something for lunch".

With that Serena left the classroom as she heads to the school cafeteria.

As Serena arrives at the school cafeteria, she exclaimed to herself" Wow, there were a lot of students in the cafeteria. Why didn't I think about this in the first place?"

She utters to herself" At least now I know where to eat during lunchtime however the line is always very long".

Serena sighed" Why does it on my first day of school has to be like this?"

And because of that she got no choice but to wait for the long queue until it reaches her.

_Few minutes later_

The person in charge called" Next".

Serena exclaimed" Oh, it's finally my turn".

She then tries to approach where the foods are placed and tries to check all the food.

_Seconds later_

Serena tells the person in charge" I want the butter croquette and fish tempura".

He answers back" OK, I got it. Just wait for a while for your order to process".

She asked him" Hey may I know if the menu changes everyday?"

He answers back" Yes, indeed it changes everyday Madam".

Serena told him" Oh please, no need for formalities".

He answered back" OK, anyway your order has been processed".

The person in charge hands the food to Serena.

He told her" Very well, enjoy your food".

Serena thanked him back while she heads to an empty seat in the school cafeteria.

When Serena has successfully sat inside the school cafeteria, she exclaimed" Let's dig in".

As she taste the butter croquette, she exclaimed" Wow, its delicious. I never thought I will get to eat foods like these here. I feel like I'm in heaven".

Serena taste the fish tempura after the croquette, she exclaimed" It's delicious, I wonder why it has the same tempura taste I had before"; she continued" Well, I think I can't remember it anyway since it was years ago that I got to taste a tempura".

_After eating at the school cafeteria_

Serena exclaimed" OK with all the eating done, now I'm really full".

However her mind seems to circulate on Eureka for some reasons as if she was worried about her.

**Serena's POV:**

**I wonder if Eureka got to eat properly and hopefully she isn't mad at me when we try to meet again today.**

She then tries to check her wristwatch while wondering about Eureka, she shrieked" Oh no, there's not much time left to waste, I better head back to class".

With that she quickly rushes back to the classroom.

The time when she enters the classroom, she found Eureka on the class alone.

Serena called her" Eureka, are you still mad at me?"

Eureka answers back not looking on Serena" Maybe yes or maybe no".

She asked her furiously" What kind of a response is that?"

Eureka answers back" In other words, I don't care".

Serena convinces her" But Eureka it's just a short matter about kissing and you're mad at me for that reason?"

Eureka told her" I'm not mad at you" ; she continued" I just feel that kissing is inappropriate since we're inside a school and because I feel that it somehow distracts the other students that were here".

Serena answers back" I see, but because you were so cute that I already can't resist myself from my kissing obsession".

Eureka reminded her" Whatever, anyway Serena you better go back yo your seat. Afternoon classes is about to start".

Although Serena was about to give Eureka her answer when her classmates one by one continues to enter the class.

She then decided to return to her seat and utters to herself" Eureka, I promise to tell you those words after today's school dismissal".

After the class' teacher arrived, their afternoon classes starts.

_Then time skip – afternoon dismissal_

The teacher told the students" Just to remind you class, we'll be having a quiz about the topics we discussed today next week so I want you all to study well. See you tomorrow".

As the teacher left the classroom, some of the students also left the class at the same time.

Meanwhile Eureka was actually packing her stuffs as she puts it in her schoolbag when Serena approaches and tell her" Eureka, can we talk for a while?"

Eureka nodded and both of them went to another empty classroom.

As Serena and Eureka were in another empty classroom, Serena seems to be fidgeting on what she wants to tell her while Eureka asked her back" Serena, what is it you want to talk about with me?. Listen I don't have much time since I still need to do the homework our teacher gave us".

Serena fidgets" Eureka, what do you think about me?"

Eureka tries to put a finger near her lips and said" Hmm. Since you're taller and older than me, Serena I think you look like a sister to me".

Serena was disappointed to know that Eureka didn't feel the same way about her, she sadly answers back" Is that all I am to you? ; she shouted at her" Eureka, why can't you be more serious?"

Eureka told her" Serena, you're cruel. Why are you shouting at me?"

She shrieks at her" Eureka, why can't you notice how I really feel about you?"

Eureka told her back" Serena, I don't get what you're saying?"

Serena told her the truth" Eureka, I also don't know what's going on your mind but can't you just see how I truly feel about you? The truth is I really like you" ; she continued" I like you more than as a friend".

Eureka was shocked to know that Serena feels that way towards her, she answers her back" Serena, why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

Serena told her" That was because I'm afraid you might get shocked if I let you know earlier and also I was very afraid to confess since I don't know how you will answer me back".

Eureka asked her again" I see, then I'll ask you one more question before I accept your confession" she continued" Is that how you really feel about me? I want to know the truth before I answer you back. Will you swear that if anything happens to me in the near future you will protect me from all harms and danger? "

Serena truthfully answers back" Yes, that's how I really feel about you. I swear you Eureka I will love and protect you with all I have even if I have to risk myself just for you".

Eureka answers back" I see, so you will love me with all your might" ; she happily answers back" OK, I accept you Serena as my lover".

Serena happily answers back" Really, thank you Eureka".

Eureka told her" It seems like we're doing something a drama does".

Serena answers her back" You're right".

Both of them laughed happily inside the empty classroom.

_Few seconds later_

Serena happily told her" Eureka, thank you for accepting my confessions"; she continued" Well I got to go now" however she was grabbed on the hands by Eureka.

Eureka told her" Serena, are you just going to leave me like this? I thought we will have time to spend ourselves just the two of us".

Serena asked her" Are you sure, Eureka?"

She told her" As long it's you Serena, I don't mind".

Serena nodded and told her" Then Eureka this is it".

Eureka can't help but only look at the girl she loves.

Both of them begin to kiss each other on the lips not letting go of themselves.

As the both of them were kissing each other, both begin to have something flow on their mind.

**Serena's POV:**

**Why is it like this? When I'm with Eureka, I think I'm beginning to love her more.**

**Eureka's POV:**

**This feeling, Serena I think this might be the happiest day of my life.**

Serena moans" Eureka" while Eureka moans" Serena"

Both continue to kiss each other until the night arrives which is the time they stopped their kissing.

_When night time arrives_

Serena shouted" Oh no, I think we have to go home".

Eureka answers back" You're right, I think it's time for us to go home".

She told her" Then Eureka let's get our schoolbags and go home together".

Eureka nodded and both of them head back to class 1A for their schoolbags.

After both of them got their schoolbags, they walk together towards outside the school and going to their home as well.

When Serena reaches her home, she bids goodbye and happily told Eureka" Eureka, see you tomorrow".

Eureka bids her as well and told her back" See you tomorrow, Serena".

As Serena enters her home in Kunoe City , Eureka continues her way home to Miare City

As Eureka was walking towards her route going home, she begins to think

**Eureka's POV:**

**Serena, thank you. If it's not for you then I might not be able to answer back on how I feel about you.**

She grinned" I wonder what exciting day awaits us tomorrow between Serena and me" ; she giggles" I'm sure it's going to be interesting".

She giggles while thinking of herself" You know you do really look good with your brown hair, maybe next time I'll bring you a ribbon or hairpin for that".

_Meanwhile at Serena's house_

Serena was actually wearing her bra and panties at this time, she grinned" Thank you Eureka for answering me back".

She exclaimed" OK, time to do some homework before going to bed".

**And with that the first chapter has ended, so first question what does Laverance mean?**

**A: Laverance stands for Laverre and Romance, so guys did you figure it out?**

**Then I might as well announce the next chapter**

**CH 2- Premiere and Fuuro**

**So in the next chapter, it looks like there will be two new characters introduced and as I told you I'll be updating this story once a month in order not to conflict with my ongoing My Rival's Feelings and my other upcoming one shot stories. So Until then review and comments as usual. This is vanilla869 now signing off. Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Premiere and Fuuro

Serena was usually walking on her way to Kunoe Gakuen.

Suddenly she was put into a trance of a girl with a red pigment.

She snapped back in reality in a few seconds" Wait who did I just saw in my dream, was that Premiere and why did I get to dream about her".

Serena murmurs to herself" Could it be I'm going to be meeting her sometime today".

She added" I'll just pretend that I didn't see it".

Eureka greeted far from her" Hey Serena, good morning".

Serena greeted back with a delightful expression" Oh, good morning Eureka".

She now makes her way to kiss her.

Eureka warned" There you go again, kissing someone of all a sudden".

Serena pouted" You're so cruel, Eureka. Would it be really unfair if I don't kiss you".

She seriously told her" Not now".

She added with a deep smile" Besides we still need to attend morning classes".

Serena retorts with a smile" You're right, then let's go to school together Eureka".

Eureka highly agrees as the two continue proceeding to Kunoe Gakuen.

_Inside Kunoe Gakuen's premises_

As Eureka and Serena arrived at school, their friend Nikolaschka greeted them" Good morning, Serena and Eureka".

Serena greeted back" Ah, Nikolaschka good morning".

Eureka greeted with a very happy expression" Good morning to you, Nikolaschka".

Serena told her" Wow, you are early today. What brings you to come to school early".

She told them" Ah, its because I haven't eat at home then I take my time to eat here".

Eureka asked her" Wouldn't that be forcing yourself".

Serena suggested" I think it will be better when you try to catch up at noon".

Eureka added" Besides it's hard to concentrate with a full stomach".

Nikolaschka told them" No, it's fine - You don't need to worry about it".

She added" I already had a habit of eating at school so I think I can managed myself".

Eureka told her" I see, then take your time - Serena and I will be proceeding to class".

Serena waves goodbye at her friend" I'll see you later".

Eureka and Serena continued to their class.

_Inside class 1A_

Kilika greeted them" Good morning, Serena and Eureka".

Shirley greeted with a cheerful expression" Good morning to the both of you, what brings you two together coming to school".

Eureka clarifies" Ah, about that I think it's only a coincidence that we got to run to one another".

Serena added" Yes, I think that will be the only case that is why we were together".

Shirley told them" Oh OK, it's not that I care about it".

Serena and Eureka then continue to their seats.

Serena tries to text Eureka.

Eureka checks on her mobile

**The message read like this**

**Eureka is it better that we call our classmates or friends by a nickname. Except for those with short names. Like Nikolaschka her names seems long too me but maybe I'll prefer a short name for her.**

Eureka text her suggestions back" Go for something like Niko or Nicole".

Then she was found out by some of her classmates texting.

Shirley smirked" Hey Eureka, who is that you are texting on your mobile".

Eureka retorts lying on them" Oh, it's just some of my friends from middle school".

Kilika teases" Could it be also this friend - your lover from the past?"

Eureka flustered" No, I don't think that's what I meant".

She cleared her response" I told you it's only a friend from middle school and don't try to think lewd or weird things about it".

Suddenly their teacher barges at the room.

Mache informed" OK, class please go to your seats and we'll be starting our class for today".

Their classes for that day officially begins.

_During lunch time_

Serena was seen sleeping at this time.

Eureka silently told her" Then I'll be going to the school cafeteria".

Serena didn't even give notice to her since she was sleeping sounding sweet.

Suddenly a student with a reddish brown hair barges into the class.

She grinned" This should be a nice picture".

The girl flickers with her camera as she tries to get a picture of the sleeping Serena.

She told herself in a very low voice" Serena, you do look good when you're sleeping peacefully".

The girl looks at the picture she just taken as if she was really happy to get a picture of Serena.

Another girl scowled while approaching her" Fuuro, have you gone taking a picture of another student?"

Suddenly she seems to barge upon class 1A. the girl stuttered with her words" Serena?"

The girl asked her" Hey, why did you take a picture of Serena sleeping. Don't you feel that she will be irked by it if she saw you taking those".

Fuuro clarified" Yes, I did take her picture but she was sleeping really cute".

She dazzled" I have no choice but to try to take a pic of hers".

The girl warned her" Even so I'm sure Serena wouldn't like she is picked on something".

She pouted" Premiere, you're so unfair".

Premiere clarifies" Look Serena is our friend although since years have passed I don't think she will remember us. But if you keep taking pictures on her, don't you think she will no longer consider us as friends".

She added with a smile" That's why you have to stop targeting her on something besides we're already high school students not middle school anymore".

Fuuro told her" I understand".

She suddenly starts to tease again" But if you're not around, I'm definitely going to take a picture of her".

Premiere makes a scary glare on her" Fuuro, do you really want to test my patience?"

Fuuro sulks scribbling herself" Oops, sorry Premiere - I really didn't mean it".

_Minutes later_

Serena has woke up from her deep slumber.

Premier whispers" Serena has woke up".

Fuuro whispers back to her" We must go hide somewhere otherwise she might realize we're spying on her".

Premier and Fuuro tries to hide somewhere

She moaned" What time is it?"

Serena tries to check her mobile.

She talked in a sleepy manner" Oh, it's just 1 in the afternoon".

Serena shouted" Crap, just 30 minutes before afternoon classes start. Oh no what should I do".

She sadly told herself holding her grumbling stomach" I haven't eat for lunch but what can I do with it".

She added" If only Eureka had woke me up".

Serena gasped" Well it can't be helped, I guess I'll just return sleeping".

At this time, a student with red hair hits at her back" Serena".

Fuuro ask her" Premier, why did you do that?"

Premier clarifies" Well we're Serena's friends, right. So we should be helping her to get her appetite to eat".

Serena then tries to glance at the two students.

She awes in surprise" Premier, Fuuro - what are you doing here?"

Fuuro told her handing her lunch" Ah we were wondering since you didn't have time to eat lunch. We think that it'll be better to give our lunch to you".

Serena mutters" But what about you?"

She clarifies" We already eat our lunch, we just happen to have an extra".

Premier added" Here take mine as well".

Serena thanked the both of them" Thank you, both of you".

Premier winked at her" You're welcome".

Fuuro told her" Then we'll be excusing ourselves".

But before Serena can say goodbye to them, they already had completely left.

Serena utters one more time" Thank you, Premiere and Fuuro".

She then tries to recall the dream that she had just witnessed.

**Serena's POV:**

**So it really was her, who would have expect that anyway.**

She tries to reminisce about her friend Premiere" I really like how she wear her uniform, always unbuttoned since having a large breast size".

Serena giggles at her fantasizing moments while munching at the lunch given by her friends Premiere and Fuuro.

She muttered" You know Premiere and Fuuro do seem alike somehow, although Fuuro has a reedish brown hair with a clover hairpin while Premiere has red hair tied with a ponytail".

She added" I'm glad I have friends like that beside me".

Suddenly as she finish devours the food, the school bell begins to ring signaling the start of afternoon classes.

Eureka just came back and apologizes to her" Serena, I'm sorry I should have really call you to eat lunch with me".

Serena told her" No, Eureka it's fine besides I already got to eat lunch given by my friends".

Eureka curiously asked her" Then who are these friends you are talking about?"

Serena sticks her tongue out while winking" It's a secret".

Eureka pouted" You're unfair, Serena".

Not much later, all students returned to their classes as well as the teacher entering their respective classes.

Their lunch time is now over as afternoon classes starts.

_Time skip - now afternoon dismissal_

Eureka quickly approaches and ask her" Serena. would you mind coming with me for a bit?"

Serena silently nodded as for Eureka she grabs Serena's hand.

She was surprised and moaned" Wait, Eureka where are you taking me?"

Eureka giggles happily telling her" You'll know when we reach there".

Serena mutters" Eureka, OK I understand".

She silently follows where Eureka is taking her.

_Minutes later_

Serena and Eureka ended up in an empty classroom.

Serena stated in worry" Wait, Eureka this is class 1E, what are you thinking to do here. It will be really a big mess when we are find out doing something in this room".

Eureka assures her" Don't worry about that, Serena. We won't do be doing something explicit".

Serena mutters" Eureka, then what do you want me to do?"

Suddenly Eureka touches her lips against Serena.

Serena was left speechless as she just let her continue to the kissing.

While Serena and Eureka are doing the kissing scene, both girls tend to have a deeper impression on themselves.

**Serena's POV:**

**Why is it this sweet and endearing, Eureka's lips are really soft**

**Eureka's POV:**

**Serena, her lips actually taste good. I just want this kind of kiss to go on forever.**

Suddenly a student flickers a camera on the kissing duo.

She grinned" Thanks for the lovely picture".

Premiere scolded her" Hey Fuuro, what kind of picture did you take this time?"

Eureka warns her" Fuuro, you're at it again - Why can't you just leave us alone?"

Fuuro pretends to get along with her" Oh I'm sorry Eureka did I just disrupt your lovey-dovey moments. I promise I won't do it next time".

Eureka seriously told her" You better stop doing pranks on us".

Serena told her" Serena, let's just go home instead".

She tightly grabs Serena's hands.

Serena moaned in pain" Wait, Eureka it hurts and why are you doing this to me".

She quickly apologizes" I'm very sorry for Eureka, Premiere and Fuuro good day to you".

Premiere and Fuuro only silently nodded as Serena continues to be dragged by Eureka.

_Seconds later_

Premiere hits Fuuro on the head and scold her" You better explain these things clearly to them the next time".

She stomped walking away from her.

Fuuro follows" Wait, Premiere you are my fiance, why are you doing this to me?"

Premiere just ignored Fuuro's response as she continues to walk away from her.

As for Serena and Eureka they were now outside the school premises, Eureka stated in an irked manner" That Fuuro I really hate her".

Serena pats her" Calm down, Eureka - I think Fuuro just like to tease you".

She clarified" But I admit that she is a good friend because she was the one who give me her lunch earlier adding the girl beside her which is Premiere".

Eureka asked her" Wait, you know Premiere?"

Serena explained" Yes, you see Premiere is actually one of my best friends and so is yours Eureka".

Eureka stuttered" But I don't think I know her".

She clarifies" Look, Premiere has been one of your best friends too when we were still in middle school. You only can't remember her since she doesn't look like her middle school face anymore".

Eureka tries to recall and brightens up" Ah, I think I remember her now".

She asked her" Then what about Fuuro, Eureka how did you met her?"

Eureka truthfully tells her" She was actually my childhood friend to begin with".

She seriously stated" But to be honest I really don't like her since what happened in the past".

Serena curiously asked her" What happened between your past then?"

Eureka told her" Well I'll tell you when the right time comes".

She then tries to check at her wristwatch.

She added" Besides it's getting dark don't you think we should go home".

Serena told her" Oh, yeah I think you're right?"

Both continues to walk on their way home, however Serena's minds seems to ponder about something about Eureka.

**Serena's POV:**

**Why does Eureka don't want to tell me what happened between Fuuro and her? Could it be she is traumatized by that thing?**

Serena only kept silent to herself while walking home with Eureka.

So that basically is the end of chapter 2, in the next following chapters. I am trying to make my words at least not exceeding 3000.

**Then I'll be revealing the title of the next chapter**

**CH 3 - Haunting The Night - Enter The Old School**

**The next chapter will probably take place during the summer season, expect them to wear summer uniforms. Basically only I can say the next chapter will probably genre mostly horror.**

**But for now that is all I can say, so until the next chapter is released, try to enjoy today's chapter. This is vanilla869 now signing off. Ciao!**


End file.
